


a name

by ggwynbleidd



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwynbleidd/pseuds/ggwynbleidd
Summary: six names for six





	a name

She was known as Ursa Minor and she walked over moss and leaves without a noise with a heavy club on her back. She smiled with too many teeth and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She lead hunting parties and spoke in her mother’s place, doing both with calm words and sure thoughts. People talked of her being a leader but she said it would never be so. Sickness and age took her family and she left before it could take her.

She was known as Ursa, eyes wide and cautious with a heavy club on her back. She kept to herself and spoke in short sentences with words stilted and curling in on themselves from nerves. People kept a watchful eye on her before she shot them a smile. She walked caravan trails and cracked her knuckles and whistled loudly. She moved from home to home before it got too dangerous to leave.

She was known as the Bear, gauze wrapped tightly around bruised and bloodied knuckles. She was loud and jovial as she spoke and smiled with a smile that showed too much teeth (even as she lost them). Her ears swelled in permanence and her nose turned crooked. Everyone smiled when she walked in. Whether out of admiration or fear or hope she’d buy them a round (she always did), it was up to them. She stayed around until she saw stars and decided she was too bored.

She was known as the Courier and she walked with rebar on her back and a whistle on her lips. The Divide moved and formed around her paths and grew like creeping vines. She always had candy for children, stories for adults, supplies and letters aplenty. If you asked her nicely, she’d show you a faded pamphlet from the NCR talking about a boxer that she kept folded in her duster. One day everything went up in flames and her heart couldn’t continue.

She was known as Erza and her eyes were weary but her smile was kind. She rose from the dead with anger in her heart and bullets in her brain. Walking the Mojave with unsure steps trying to find answers, she lead an army to freedom for most. Everyone gave her a friendly nod as she passed. Out of fear or respect, she was never sure. It grew too tiresome and her back hurt too much and she finally decided on a home.

She was known as Six, somehow a fitting name for creaking bones and swollen ears and busted teeth. Children would point at scars or bones that didn’t set right and she had a story for each one. Her eyes were growing glossy but her laugh was loud and her words sure. Even if you asked her nicely, she wouldn’t show you the faded photo of two women smiling crooked smiles over a bottle of whiskey. She kept a heavy club on her back as she walked through Goodsprings but everyone knew it was for show. One night, her heart was too heavy and the next day she was set in a grave she said was made for her thirty years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> a crash course in my courier's backstory


End file.
